No Way in the Chiz Will That Happen!
by VictoriousMonsterHighWinxLover
Summary: Another Tandre oneshot based on a dream I had... Man I just have the tendencies to dream up Tandre oneshots don't I? Prequel 2 "In Memory Of"


Hi!

I hope u like this Tandre oneshot which came 2 me in my sleep (idk but Tandre stories always come to me in my sleep)

Hope u like!

"No Way in the Chiz Will That Happen!"

It was a rather cool October night here in the city of Los Angeles.

A cool breeze ran though the air, as the crickets and frogs sang their nightly song.

And in this rather cool night, Tori Vega Harris just happened to be putting her little daughter, Leah, to bed.

"So what story do you wanna hear tonight kiddo?" Tori asked, as she tucked her daughter in.

"Surprise me," the little three year old giggled.

"Ok," Tori nodded as she scanned her mind for a story.

She smiled; she had found the perfect one.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl named Tori and a boy named Andre….."

Flashback….

Andre had just come home from the record label in which he worked at.

He didn't actually have a recording contract, as of yet.

What he mostly did was play back up for other singers.

But he knew that soon enough, one of the producers would recognize his talents and give him a record deal.

So until that moment came, he would focus 24/7 on his music; nothing would distract him.

Well maybe except for one thing.

"Andre!" Tori ran down the stairs and jumped into his arms.

/

"So Andre, I need to ask you something," Tori said.

They were sitting up in their bed, watching T.V.

Tori had her head on his chest.

Ever since they got married, their nights were always like this.

"Hm," Andre replied, looking down at her.

"Don't you think that it's kinda lonely here?"

"What do you mean?" Andre didn't understand.

Nothing about their home seemed lonely, but then again, he was always at the record label for most of his days.

"Like don't you think that there should be other people living with us?"

He thought he knew where she was heading, but prayed that she would not go in that direction.

"What are you saying Tori?"

"I wanna have a baby."

/

His answer had been no, and I quote his exact words which he had been quick to say:

"No Way in the Chiz Will That Happen!"

But he would soon learn that saying those eight words would be a big mistake, cause Tori Vega Harris was not going to take no as an answer.

So for the next three months, Tori did nothing but pester him about having a baby.

She got so persistent that she refused to do anything with him until he agreed.

And all that nagging finally paid off, for one day when Andre came home from work he said to Tori before she could even remind him of it:

"Yes! Yes ok, ok, we can have a baby! Just don't bring it up again!"

Just between us, Andre HATED little kids.

Remember when the gang formed a little kid group to play at Skiowitz's old roomate's son's birthday party?

Remember how Andre almost didn't get a record deal?

Yeah, that's why he hated little kids.

(The only reason he didn't have a record deal now was cause he didn't like the policies of the record company that tried to sign him)

But if having a child would make Tori happy, then he would do it.

/

Andre didn't get it; he should have been happy.

They had just come back from the doctor's; they went cause Tori was having a hard time getting pregnant.

Tori thought that maybe going to the doctor could fix that.

Yeah, it just made things worse.

The doctor told Tori that her chances of actually getting pregnant were _**REALLY **_low.

Andre had forgotten the reason why , but it just crushed Tori.

And she hadn't stopped crying either.

If her tears were being collected, I'm sure they would have made an ocean.

As for Andre, he didn't know what to feel.

He should have been happy, but he wasn't.

In a way, he had been kinda looking forward to this baby, and now that they were being told that it might not happen was kinda heart breaking.

Andre sighed and got up from the couch, where he had been doing some serious thinking.

He then went to where their backyard was and stepped outside.

He saw Tori sitting in the chair swing.

Andre went over and sat next to her.

"Hey," he said.

Tori turned over and waved.

Her face was red and tear streaked.

"Tori," Andre started to say, but he was cut off by Tori hugging him and placing her head on his chest.

Knowing it would make her feel better, Andre hugged her and kissed her forehead.

And for the next hour, he held her while she cried.

"Tori honey," Andre said when that hour was over.

Tori looked up at him.

"You realize that we still have a chance right?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Of having a baby, we still have a chance."

"Andre…." Tori was looking at him like he was crazy.

"Think about it Tori!" Andre cried, gently placing his hands on her shoulder "The doctor said we had a _low_ chance. That's better than no chance at all!"

"Correction, he said we had a _**really **_low chance, so that's close to having no chance at all."

"It's still a chance!"

Tori sighed.

"Andre, I'm not EVER gonna get pregnant so we can just drop it right now!" she said.

"Please Tori!"

Andre wasn't gonna drop this so easily.

Come on, I mean Tori had gone through so much to get him to agree to have a baby so the least they could do was try one more time.

"You're not gonna stop will you, Harris?" Tori gave a little grin.

Andre smiled back and shook his head.

/

So Tori had agreed they would try one more time.

But she wasn't really going to expect anything.

So a couple weeks later, as she spent her whole morning barfing, the only thing she suspected was that she had a stomach virus.

Probably from that sushi she and Andre ate last night at Nozu (maybe Mrs. Lee poisoned it….. GASP)

That morning was also the morning Andre had decided he wouldn't go to work so he could take care of her.

And when Tori was finally able to eat something, Andre asked her what she wanted.

Tori told him she wanted a mango; so when Andre gave her the mango she began sprinkling salt on it.

By the time she was done, she had a mountain full of salt on her mango.

Andre was looking at Tori all weirdly.

"I was just craving salted fruit ok?!" Tori snapped.

"Ok baby, I'm sure it tastes… good."

/

Two days later, Tori was over at Trina's house.

"Tori, did you ever think that you might be pregnant?" Trina asked, as they sat on the couch in her living room.

"No," Tori shook her head "why do you think that?"

"Well, you had all the symptoms I had when I was pregnant with Tiara," Trina replied.

As if like on cue, they then heard the sound of a baby crying.

Trina sighed when she heard her daughter.

"I'll get her," Tori said, getting up.

"It's ok Tori, I got it," Trina said, getting up as well.

"Trina, you sit down, I'll get Tiara."

"Oh are you sure? I don't want it to be a bother to you or anything…"

"It's not a bother," Tori replied as she started walking toward the baby's room.

A few minutes later, she was back in the living room, holding Tiara who was now sleeping.

"How'd you get her to calm down so fast?" Trina wondered, amazed.

"I don't know," Tori answered, smiling down at her little sleeping niece "I just came in, picked her up, and she stopped."

"No wonder you're pregnant! You're so good with kids!"

"Will you stop saying that?! I'm NOT pregnant!"

"As far as you know," Trina said as she got up, went toward Tori and pulled her up.

She then started dragging her toward the door.

"Trina! Where are you taking me?!" Tori cried.

"To the store to get you a pregnancy test!"

"I am not pregnant, and I DON'T NEED a test!" Tori snapped loudly.

She woke up Tiara who started crying.

"Please Tori, I'm just trying to help you! Will you please go to the store with me?" Trina had put a lot of emphasis on the word 'Please'.

"Please!"

"Ok fine."

/

At the store, Tori wasn't even really paying attention to what was going on.

The only thing that she was paying attention to was her three month niece whom she was holding.

She was the daughter she thought she would never have.

"Ok we're here," Trina said when they got to the section of Mall Marts {An: Parody of Wal-Mart} in which there were tests.

But Tori was rocking and kissing Tiara's forehead so she didn't notice.

"_I would do anything to have a daughter like Tiara," _she thought as she did that.

Trina noticed and smiled.

She then started picking out some tests for Tori.

/

"Hey Trina, can I have another test please?" Tori called from the bathroom.

"Sure!" Trina ran over to the bathroom and placed a test in Tori's hand.

"Thank you!" Tori's hand disappeared back into the bathroom.

A few minutes later…

Tori walked out of the bathroom and sat next to Trina on the couch.

Trina, who was nursing Tiara, looked up at her.

"So…" she said.

But Tori wasn't even looking up at her.

She was just staring at the floor, all silent.

"Honey, is everything ok?" Trina asked.

"Trina," Tori looked up at her "I'm going to be a mother…."

Tori's hand then went over to her stomach as the shock settled in.

She then smiled when her hand was on her stomach.

"Trina, I'm gonna have a baby!"

"See! I told you!" Trina smiled as well.

Tori squealed and reached over and gave Trina a hug, being careful not to hurt Tiara in the process.

The front door of the house then opened.

"Trina, it's me!" Trina's husband, Caden, cried from the front door.

"Me who?" Trina called back.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny."

"Yeah hilarious," another voice called.

Tori gasped.

She then got up and ran toward the front door of the house.

"ANDRE!" she screamed.

Andre, whom was at the front door talking with Caden, turned.

"Tor…" he didn't even get to finish saying her name cause she had jumped into his arms and kissed him.

He smiled when they pulled away.

"Hey there Tori!" he chuckled.

Tori smiled and kissed him again.

But Andre pulled away.

"You ok?"

"I've never been better!"

Andre looked at his wife like she was crazy.

"Ok, something wonkeys goin on…."

Tori jumped out of his arms.

She took his hand, as she lifted up her shirt.

She then placed his hand on her stomach.

Before Andre could do anything, Tori reached into her pocket and pulled out something that looked like a pen.

"Don't worry, I washed it," she giggled as she handed it to him.

Andre grabbed it and looked at it.

His eyes grew wide.

" You're…. You're pregnant?!" he cried.

Tori smiled and nodded.

Andre's shock then turned into a smile.

He then picked up Tori and spun her around.

"See I told ya Tori! I knew we could do it!" he yelled.

He then set her down and kissed her.

And when Andre pulled away, he knelled down, lifted up her shirt and kissed her stomach.

In present time….

"The end," Tori smiled.

"That was a nice story about us, Mommy," Leah said.

"Wait a minute, when did I say it was about us? Tori and Andre could be anyone…."

"Mommy," Leah giggled.

Tori sighed.

"You are just too smart for me," she chuckled.

Leah smiled, as Tori kissed her forhead.

"Good night baby."

"Night Mommy."

The end

Plz review. Thanks bye!


End file.
